In Stitches
In Stitches is the twelfth episode of the first season, and the 12th episode overall, of the Jem animated series. Synopsis Several girl groups from all over the world are invited to take part in a rock fashion contest headed by Italian music promoter, Tony Cassini. Shana is a bit nervous about the competition and The Misfits try to rattle her by chipping away at her confidence. The last laugh is on them, though, when their own designer drops out of the contest. Unfortunately, this prompts them to get Zipper, Eric's hired henchman, to steal the costumes Shana designed for The Holograms. Fortunately, the designs he stole were actually made by Ashley. Even when they're able to recover Shana's designs (which get ruined while escaping), the seamstresses hired by Eric are able to recreate them, this time dyed in black, following Pizzazz's suggestion. Shana is able to design new costumes for the Holograms, and with Synergy's help, use holograms to create the costumes. In the end, Jem and the Holograms win the first and second place, as Shana is also credited for the designs the Misfits stole. Songs featured *"It Depends On The Mood I'm In" - Jem and The Holograms *"Designing Woman" - The Misfits *"Time Is Runnin' Out" - Jem and The Holograms Quotes *'Ashley': I got a million ideas in my head, Shana, but I can't prove it. Would you teach me to draw clothes and models and stuff? *'Shana': I can try. If you're willing to work at it. ---- *'Lin-Z': One last thought: Shana of Jem and the Holograms is the only performer/designer in any of the bands. Can she stand up against the full-time pros working for the other groups? ---- *'Roxy': The Holograms just have Shana. She's just an amateur. But you know amateurs get shook under pressure. ---- *'Roxy': Just the wimp I was looking for. *'Shana': What do you want, Roxy? *'Roxy': To save you the airfair to Venice, chump. ---- *'Roxy': Bobby Stark is our designer! *'Shana': I'm impressed. So? *'Roxy': He's way out of your league. *'Pizzazz': You're just a potato sack seamstress for a bunch of orphans! *'Stormer': Give it up. You're way out classed. *'Shana': You're all wasting my time! ---- *'Jerrica': Who is this tense and negative person pretending to be Shana. *'Aja and Kimber': (together) Who are you? *'Shana': I'm scared, that's who! ---- *'Shana': (after seeing that her clothes are gone) I've had enough of this garbage. We know who's behind this and where they are! ---- *'Kimber': (yelling) You nearly got killed just to rip us off. Are you satisfied? *'Aja': Now nobody has costumes. *'Roxy': Don't be too sure, twerps. ---- *'Roxy': Eat worms, Shana. We're the winners from America! Gallery :See In Stitches/Gallery Videos Jem and the Holograms - The Rock Fashion Contest Goofs *Near the beginning of the episode, we can see Shana teaching Ashley how to design a costume. While Ashley is sitting on a stool, Shana's sitting in thin air. The missing working-stool appears in other takes further in the episode. *In the "Designing Woman" video, one of the first shots is of Pizzazz grabbing Jem by the collar. Jem was not in the shop, she stayed outside with the others. *When the Misfits fall over the ledge at the bridge, Roxy is hanging onto Kimber's outfit, Pizzazz to Aja's and Stormer to Shana's and Jem's. Cut to commercial and Stormer and Roxy have magically switched positions. Trivia *This is the first time that a satellite glitch interferes with Synergy's signal. *This is the third time that Jem and The Holograms have been out of the country. The first was to Paris, France in Kimber's Rebellion, the second to Beijing, China in Adventure in China, and this time to Venice, Italy. *It is shown that Shana and Roxy have somewhat of a rivalry in this episode, which is never fully explored again in the show. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1